


Adventures in Amortentia

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Chocolate, Chocolate Frog Cards, Cigarettes, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, POV James Potter, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Scents & Smells, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: One day, both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are late to Potions class--not like that, it's just a coincidence that both of them are. But because they weren't there at the beginning of the class, they missed an important talk about what exact potion they were going to be making. James and Pete are there to watch on.Oneshot/drabble





	Adventures in Amortentia

It would’ve been noticeable if Remus Lupin had arrived late to any sort of class--even Potions. It was the burden the good student had to bear. On the contrary it wasn’t that unusual for Sirius Black to show up late. For the most part. 

And that was what had happened today. To both of them. 

Their two best friends James and Peter had been the good guys for once, and had gotten to class on time. Remus had been in the hospital, so no one could blame him for that, but Sirius? Eh. Just lazy. At least he’d woken up.

James opened his mouth to call over about the seats they’d managed to save. For some reason, he never git a chance to speak. Slughorn wasn’t speaking either. 

“Bloody hell, Moony. This is Potions, but all I smell is your chocolate!” Sirius said sharply. “I mean--not complaining, but how much of that stuff to you keep on you?”

“Chocolate?” Remus scrunched up his eyebrows, and his nose. “I don’t smell that at all. Just your goddamn muggle cigarettes. You need to stop smoking those, seriously--don’t laugh, that wasn’t a pun--they’re really bad for you--”

Pete smirked and nudged James. He knew what he was getting at. 

See, James and Pete and the rest of the class had already heard what Potion they’d be dealing with today--Amortentia, a really powerful...love potion. He didn’t know about Peter, but to James himself: dried flowers, fireplaces, freshly ironed clothes, a certain perfume. All in all, Lily Evans. 

That was just it. The Potion smelled differently depending on who you were in love with. And Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were about to figure that out very soon. 


End file.
